The present invention relates to an archery bowstring release.
Conventional archery releases are designed to temporarily hold a bowstring of an archery bow so that an archer can pull on the release and subsequently draw the bowstring to shoot an arrow from the bow. Archery releases typically assist an archer in quickly and cleanly releasing the bowstring. In general, archery releases consistently release the bowstring when the archer shoots the arrow, and thus increase the accuracy of the archer.
A common release includes a release head, a trigger mechanism, a hook pivotally joined with the head and actuatable by the trigger mechanism, a fixed immovable jaw opposing the hook, and a wrist strap or handle designed so that a user can hold the release. In use, an archer nocks an arrow on the bowstring and secures the hook of the release around the bowstring. The user then draws the bowstring by pulling the release. After the user fully draws the bowstring, aims the bow and is prepared to shoot the arrow, the user actuates the trigger mechanism. This moves the hook and subsequently disengages the bowstring so that the bowstring can utilize its stored energy and propel the arrow from the bow.
A common type of release includes a combination of a hook and an immovable fixed jaw which cooperate to hold a bowstring. Such releases are typically used in a variety of archery sports, such as shooting tournaments. An example of such a release is known as a Scott “Ibex” thumb trigger release, which is offered by Scott Archery Manufacturing. This release includes a release head having a single pivotable hook and an adjacent fixed, permanent and immovable jaw, which opposes the hook and forms a portion of a bowstring notch. The release head is joined with a handle having finger grooves so that a user can grasp the handle. A thumb actuated trigger mechanism releases the hook when the trigger is actuated by an archer's thumb.
Another conventional release is known a back tension release. Most back tension releases include only a hook to hold the bowstring before it is released. An example of a popular back tension release is known as a Scott “Ibex BT” release, which also is offered by Scott Archery Manufacturing. This release includes a release handle, a release head bracket, and a single hook pivotally secured to the release head bracket. The hook engages and holds the bowstring, and is the only component of the release that engages the bowstring to hold it. To operate this “hook-only” back tension release, an archer squeezes together their shoulder blades, or in other words, “tenses their back.” Because the archer holds the release in their hand, the back movement moves the hand, and in turn, moves the release enough so that the hook pivots and releases the bowstring.
Although the above releases are very effective, applicants have discovered two issues. First, with the combination hook and immovable fixed jaw release described above, when the hook is in a closed position, its tip or end is adjacent the fixed, immovable jaw, with the two being separated by a small gap. Some archers prefer that this gap be large, that is, the hook distanced from the fixed jaw as far as possible while still enabling the hook to retain a drawn bowstring. Other archers prefer that the gap be small, with the hook tip very near or even engaging the fixed immovable jaw. Current constructions do not adequately address this preference issue. Second, many archers, particularly tournament archers, desire to switch between different types of releases depending on conditions. As an example, an archer may desire to shoot with a thumb trigger release at one event, and then shoot with a back tension release, or some other hook-only release at another event. Accordingly, the archer must purchase both types of releases, which can be expensive.